wulffplagfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Medienberichterstattung
Vorwürfe gegen die Bild-Zeitung und gegen Chefredakteur Kai Diekmann im Besonderen Vorwurf einer gezielten Kampagne thumb|Kai DiekmannDer Bild-Zeitung wird vorgeworfen, eine gezielte Kampagne, einen "''Feldzug" zu inszenieren und "dem Reiz, selbst Politik zu machen", nicht zu widerstehen (''Ulrich Schulte, taz). Natürlich entscheide "Bild in der Affäre mit, natürlich (mache) das mächtigste deutsche Medium gerade Politik."Ulrich Schulte: Diekmanns Anmaßung - taz, 07. Januar 2012. : "Diekmann hat sich in den vergangenen Tagen im Schaukampf zweier Männer um das oberste Staatshaupt gefallen. Die Bürger stehen als Zaungäste daneben. Ihre Marginalisierung sollte beunruhigen." Dies sei jedoch "eine Grenzverletzung. Die Zeitung gibt ihre Beobachterfunktion weitgehend auf und verfolgt nur mehr das Ziel: Wulff soll zur Strecke gebracht werden." Dahinter stehe "die Anmaßung, ein Medium solle und könne über Wohl und Wehe eines Politikers entscheiden. Bild inthronisiert und entlässt - Parteien oder die Bürger sind nur noch Spielbälle." Diese "Verletzung journalistischer Ethik" sei jedoch "kein Alleinstellungsmerkmal" der Bild-Zeitung.Ulrich Schulte: Diekmanns Anmaßung - taz, 07. Januar 2012. Brigitte Baetz (Deutschlandradio) meint, die Rolle der Bild-Zeitung in der Affäre lasse erkennen, "es ist und bleibt ein Kampagnenblatt, dem es nicht ausreicht, Fakten zu drucken und es der Öffentlichkeit zu überlassen, welche Schlüsse sie aus diesen Fakten zieht." Die Bild-Zeitung halte "das Thema mit großer Lust am Köcheln" und spiele "über Bande, um sich die Meinungsführerschaft in dieser Sache zu erhalten. (...) Im 60. Jahr ihres Bestehens möchte die Bild-Zeitung anscheinend den Kopf Christian Wulffs als Trophäe in ihre Jagdsammlung aufnehmen." Der Enthüllungsjournalist und Medienkritiker Günter Wallraff hat den Eindruck, die Bild-Zeitung wolle Wulff vernichten. "Das ist keine Demontage. Das ist Vernichtungswille." Es handele sich um eine "medial inszenierte Hinrichtung". Silke Burmester setzt sich in ihrer Spiegel-Online-Kolumne "Helden der Gegenwart" im Blick auf die "als Erstes im Grundgesetz" verankerte Menschenwürde mit der Affäre auseinander. : "Diekmann gehört wohl zu den gerissensten Medienmachern des Landes, nichts scheint ihm heilig - und ausgerechnet dieser Mann mit dem von Scheinheiligkeit betriebenen Apparat im Rücken, kann sich jetzt als Verfechter moralischer Grundsätze feiern lassen."''Silke Burmester: Komm zurück, liebe Würde! Spiegel online vom 8. Januar 2012. ''Joachim Frank (Chefkorrespondent des Kölner Stadt-Anzeigers) stellt fest, es sei der Punkt erreicht, "an dem Journalisten auch die Peinlichkeiten und Absurditäten ihrer eigenen Branche thematisieren." Zwar habe Wulff : "mit seiner Kriegsrhetorik (...) die Tonlage vorgegeben – und auch damit Kritik provoziert. In der Sache aber bestreitet kaum noch jemand einen Feldzug – allerdings nicht des Generals ohne Armee im Schloss Bellevue, sondern der hochgerüsteten Truppe aus dem Hause Springer." '' Dabei befinde "Bild" sich in "einem Recherche-Wettlauf mit anderen Blättern", und behandele daher "aus Sorge um den eigenen Vorsprung (...) den ersten Mann im Staat wie das Hinterletzte."Joachim Frank: Ein Land in der Dampfsauna Kölner Stadtanzeiger vom 12. Januar 2012. "Unbehagen über die Macht der Medien" bewege neben "Mitleid für den Verfolgten" viele Deutsche, schreibt ''Jan Fleischhauer in seiner Spiegel-Online-Kolumne "Der schwarze Kanal". Es sei zu vermuten, dass : "die meisten Deutschen es durchaus problematisch finden, wenn der erste Mann im Staat seinen Privatkredit zu Konditionen erhält, die außerhalb jeder Norm liegen. Aber sie wollen wahrscheinlich auch nicht, dass in den Redaktionsetagen der Republik darüber entschieden wird, wie lange jemand im Schloss Bellevue residieren darf und wann es Zeit für einen Rücktritt ist." '' Jeder Chefredakteur eines mittelmäßigen Provinzblatts in Deutschland könne : ''"jetzt einmal den furchtlosen Ankläger spielen. Selbst im 'Schwarzwälder Boten' findet man in diesen Tagen donnernde Leitartikel, die den Bundespräsidenten aufs Korn nehmen. Das hat viel mit dem menschlichen Rudeltrieb zu tun, der auf Schwäche reagiert, weniger mit der heiligen Pflicht zur Aufklärung, die viele aus diesem Anlass beschwören."''Jan Fleischhauer: Unheimliche Verfolger - Spiegel online, 09. Januar 2012. "Von Tag zu Tag" verstärke sich das Gefühl, in der Wulff-Affäre habe auch "die sogenannte seriöse Presse (...) die Besinnung verloren", schreibt Ex-BamS-Chefredakteur ''Michael Spreng in seinem Blog Sprengsatz. "Alle hängen irgendwie am Tropf von BILD und lassen sich täglich neu instrumentalisieren." Das Ganze sei "ein sich täglich neu selbst anschiebendes Medienkarussell". Da jedoch "'Spiegel', 'Süddeutsche' und FAS" von dem "verlogenen Spiel" der Bild-Zeitung profitiert hätten, gebe es "bis heute auch keine kritische Aufarbeitung der Rolle von BILD." Der Fall Wulff sei "auch ein Versagen des kritischen Medienjournalismus."Michael Spreng: Am Tropf von BILD - Sprengsatz, 09. Januar 2012. Der Bundesvorsitzende des Deutschen Journalisten-Verbandes, Michael Konken, warnte in einem Interview mit dem Deutschlandradio Kultur (09.01.2012) im Zusammenhang mit der Wulff-Affäre vor Kampagnen-Journalismus.''dradio kultur: "Wir können die Fakten liefern, mehr dürfen wir nicht" - Deutschlandradio Kultur, 09. Januar 2012.Konken sagte, : ''"es wäre ein schlechter Sieg, wenn die Medien dafür verantwortlich wären, wenn Christian Wulff zurücktrete. Die Politiker seien dafür zuständig, das Gespräch mit Herrn Wulff zu suchen. 'Wir können die Fakten liefern, mehr dürfen wir nicht'.'' (...) Natürlich gehöre es zur Pflicht der Medien, Skandale und Affären aufzudecken, allerdings sei die dominante Medienberichterstattung in den letzten Wochen vielleicht auch etwas übers Ziel hinausgeschossen. (...) Indirekt warf Konken der Bild-Zeitung vor, eine Kampagne gegen den Bundespräsidenten zu fahren: "Vielleicht versucht hier die 'Bild' natürlich auch, diese seriösen Medien für sich zu benutzen, um damit natürlich auch mehr Glaubwürdigkeit in der Öffentlichkeit zu erzeugen, um damit auch die Öffentlichkeit wiederum mehr zu den Meinungsträgern zu machen, die die 'Bild' braucht, nämlich hier eben die Botschaft zu platzieren: Dieser Bundespräsident ist nicht mehr haltbar."dradio kultur: "Wir können die Fakten liefern, mehr dürfen wir nicht" - Deutschlandradio Kultur, 09. Januar 2012. ''Heribert Prantl, ''Chefredakteur der ''Süddeutschen Zeitung, schreibt in einem Kommentar am 09.01.2012 ("Wider die Maßlosigkeit"), ''die Kritik an Bundespräsident Wulff entziehe sich : ''"mit ihrer Verbissenheit (...) ihre eigene Legitimität: Es ist nicht die Aufgabe der Medien, einen Rücktritt zu erzwingen. Ein Rücktritt ist nicht die den Medien zustehende Bestätigung und Belohnung für die Aufdeckung einer Affäre."''Heribert Prantl: Wider die Maßlosigkeit Süddeutsche Zeitung vom 9. Januar 2012. In einem Interview mit der ''taz Ex-Bild-Chefredakteur Udo Röbel: "Wulff ist für 'Bild' ein Sechser im Lotto" taz vom 11. Januar 2012. äußert sich der frühere Bild-Chefredakteur Udo Röbel am 11.01.2012 über die Strategie seines Nachfolgers Diekmann im Zusammenhang mit der Wulff-Affäre. Durch die gewachsene Bedeutung des Internets in der Sphäre des Boulevardjournalismus habe "Bild" Auflage verloren und hätte "durch boulevardeskes Verhalten überhaupt keinen Vorteil mehr". Auf die Frage, ob die Bild-Zeitung sich daher nun "als politisch-moralisches Medium" neu erfinde, antwortet Röbel: : "Sagen wir so: In dem Moment, in dem alte Geschäfts- und Gefechtsfelder nichts mehr bringen, muss ich mich nach neuen Feldern umsehen. Bild hat sich gefragt: Okay, wo sind unsere öffentlich-medialen Bedeutungsfelder? Antwort: Politik. Deswegen hat Bild sich nicht nur in den Berliner Politikbetrieb integriert, sondern alles daran gesetzt, die Führung zu übernehmen oder zumindest den Anschein zu erwecken, Agendasetter zu sein." '' Die Interviewer vermuten, "in diesem Bestreben (sei) die Wulff-Jagd ein Meilenstein". Darauf der Ex-Chefredakteur: : ''"Ja. Die Wulff-Affäre ist ein Sechser im Lotto für Bild. Sie enthüllt – und das hat bei der Veröffentlichung bestimmt im Hinterkopf mitgeschwungen – unsaubere Kredite des Präsidenten. Nicht Spiegel. Oder Stern. Sondern Bild! Ein Coup. Und durch Wulffs blöden Umgang mit der Affäre steht Bild jetzt als Gralshüter der Pressefreiheit da." „Durchstechen“ der Nachricht Wulffs auf Diekmanns Mailbox an weitere Medien Seinen Vorwurf, "Bild" instrumentalisiere auch "die sogenannte seriöse Presse (...) täglich neu", begründet Michael Spreng (Sprengsatz) am 09.01.2012 mit einer "Rückblende"Michael Spreng: Am Tropf von BILD - Sprengsatz, 09. Januar 2012.: : "Die Affäre drohte über die Feiertage einzuschlafen, weshalb BILD der “Frankfurter Allgemeinen Sonntagszeitung” (FAS) und der “Süddeutschen Zeitung” durchstach, dass Wulff auf Diekmanns Mailbox mit “Krieg” , einem Strafantrag und dem endgültigen Bruch mit Springer gedroht hatte. Daraufhin brach ein neuer Sturm der Entrüstung los. Die Affäre hatte mit neuem Schwung das neue Jahr erreicht. : BILD wiederum konnte jetzt, ohne sich die Finger selbst schmutzig zu machen, über das Telefonat berichten, mit Empörung darauf reagieren und den Bundespräsideten auffordern, dazu Stellung zu nehmen. : Und dann der Höhepunkt: nachdem Wulff in seiner teilwahrheitshaften Art im TV-Interview das Telefonat schönte, konnte BILD ihn auffordern, einer Veröffentlichung des Telefonats zuzustimmen. Als dieser ablehnte, stach BILD an den “Spiegel” weitere Einzelheiten durch. (...) : BILD lagerte das Riskiko eines Bruchs der Vertraulichkeit einfach aus. Um die genaue und erste Quelle, nämlich Kai Diekmann, zu verschleiern, teilte BILD “in eigener Sache” mit, das Telefonat sei in der Redaktionskonferenz breit diskutiert worden. Will heißen: so breit, dass auch wir leider nicht wissen, welcher illoyale Redakteur das herausgegeben hat."''Michael Spreng: Am Tropf von BILD - Sprengsatz, 09. Januar 2012. ''Spreng ''nennt dies ein ''"verlogenes Spiel", von dem "'Spiegel', 'Süddeutsche' und FAS (...) profitiert haben". Das "falsche Spiel um das Telefonat" erfülle nicht "die kritische Funktion der Presse"''Michael Spreng: Am Tropf von BILD - Sprengsatz, 09. Januar 2012.. ''Silke Burmester geht in ihrem Kolumnenbeitrag "Komm zurück, liebe Würde" am 08.01.2012 bei Spiegel Online ebenfalls auf diese Vorgänge ein. : "Das Stück, das Diekmann mit seiner "Bild" inszeniert, das muss man ihm lassen, ist eine Glanzleistung in Sachen Perfidie. Die Königsmacher aus Berlin sägen am Thron, ohne sich die Finger schmutzig zu machen, schlicht indem sie andere sägen lassen: Diekmann hat einen Anruf Wulffs auf der Mailbox. Den spielt er - nach eigener Aussage - seinen Gewährsmännern vor. Der Inhalt landet bei der "FAS" und der "Süddeutschen Zeitung" und niemand kann behaupten, er käme von Diekmann. Der Versuch Wulffs, Druck auf die Redaktion auszuüben, entwickelt sich zu Teil II des Skandals."''Silke Burmester: Komm zurück, liebe Würde! Spiegel online vom 8. Januar 2012. ''Günter Wallraff ''äußert sich in einem Interview mit der ''Berliner Zeitung am 12.01.2012 zu dem betreffenden Vorwurf: : "Aber bei einem vertraulichen Gespräch, da sollte man sich eigentlich darauf verlassen, dass es vertraulich bleibt. (...) Was man auf eine Mailbox spricht, sollte auf jeden Fall vertraulich bleiben. Auch wenn einem da mal der Kragen platzt. Den Inhalt dieses Gesprächs dann auch noch scheibchenweise und zeitversetzt und über andere Medien gestreut rauszuhauen, finde ich unanständig." In ihrem Beitrag für das Deutschlandradio ''am 09.01.2012 nimmt ''Brigitte Baetz zu dem Vorgang Stellung. : "Spätestens als Chefredakteur Kai Diekmann den Bundespräsidenten in einem offenen Brief darum bat, die Abschrift seines Mailboxanrufes freizugeben, war die Grenze zur Scheinheiligkeit überschritten. Schon seit Tagen liegen zumindest Teile der erregten Telefon-Äußerungen Christian Wulffs den Redaktionen der großen Tageszeitungen vor, und diese Informationen kommen nicht aus dem Bundespräsidialamt." '' ''Ulrich Schulte (taz) kommentiert die Indiskretionen der Bild-Zeitung in seinem Kommentar Diekmanns Anmaßung (07.01.2012). Es sei eine "Perfidie", wenn Bild durch die Veröffentlichungsanfrage an den Bundespräsidenten nun "als seriöses Blatt" dastehe, "das den Tabubruch scheut". : "Das wird erst dann vollends zu einer Farce, wenn man weiß, dass Bild-Leute seit Tagen mit Wulffs Sätzen bei anderen Medien hausieren gehen. Gerne lesen die Kollegen aus der Abschrift am Telefon vor, ausschließlich "unter 3" versteht sich. Diese Formel steht im journalistischen Sprachgebrauch dafür, dass die lancierte Information nicht in Berichten verwendet werden darf. Der Bild-Chef, der in seinem Haus ein strenges Regiment führt, weiß natürlich von diesem Durchstechen, ja er tut es sogar selbst." ''Ulrich Schulte: Diekmanns Anmaßung - taz, 07. Januar 2012. Am 13.01.2012 sandte die ''taz-Redaktion an Kai Diekmann einen Fragenkatalog ''in dieser Angelegenheit, der 6 Fragen und zahlreiche Zusatzfragen zum Umgang der Bild-Zeitung mit der Mailbox-Nachricht Wulffs enthält.Taz.de: Mit Bitte um rasche Antwort, taz, 13. Januar 2012 Der Bild-Chefredakteur sagte per Mail eine Antwort auf alle Fragen bis zum 16.01.2012, 16 Uhr, zu.Taz.de: Wulff-Spott und eine Zeile Ernst, taz, 13. Januar 2012 Auch ''Marc Brost (Zeit) setzt sich am 13.01.2012 mit "der Rolle der Bild-Zeitung" in der Affäre auseinander. Er erkennt an, dass die "Aufklärung und Recherche, auch gegen Widerstände" am Anfang "eine wahrhaft journalistische Leistung" gewesen seien. Jetzt aber rolle "die zweite Welle, es geht nicht mehr um grobe Verfehlungen, sondern nur noch um seinen Kopf." : "Ganz zufällig findet die Abschrift einer privaten Mailboxnachricht ihren Weg in die Redaktionen anderer Zeitungshäuser, diese Medien berichten und zitieren, und Bild wiederum kann darüber berichten, ohne sich selbst die Finger zu beschmutzen. Aber liegt es nicht nahe, dass jene Zeitungen, die die Mailboxnachricht auszugsweise nachdruckten, sich vorher beim Bild-Chefredakteur erkundigten, ob sie die Aufnahmen von dessen Mailbox veröffentlichen dürften? Und wie lautete wohl die Antwort? (...) Vieles, was gerade abläuft, kennt man als Methoden des Boulevards, neu ist ihre Anwendung bei Politikern, und neu ist auch, dass seriöse Medien dabei mitmachen. Das ist der mediale Teil dieser Affäre. Journalisten müssen auf Politiker aufpassen, ja. Aber vielleicht sollten wir Journalisten auch ein wenig besser aufeinander aufpassen."''Marc Brost: Präsidenten-Affäre Eine Machtprobe in Zeit Online vom 13. Januar 2012. '''Manipulation des Skandalverlaufs (u. a. durch „Salamitaktik“)' In seinem Kommentar Diekmanns Anmaßung vom 07.01.2012 kritisiert Ulrich Schulte (taz) die manipulative Beeinflussung des Skandalverlaufs durch die Bild-Zeitung und führt dies auf eigene Interessen des Blatts und seines Chefredakteurs zurück, im wesentlichen auf Machtinteressen. : "Derweil wird dem Bundespräsidenten vorgeworfen, er betreibe eine Salamitaktik. Warum fragt niemand, warum Bild scheibchenweise informiert? Diekmanns Kalkül liegt dabei auf der Hand: Irgendwer wird Wulffs Sätze schon veröffentlichen. "Bild" stünde dann - quasi neutral - daneben, hätte andere Medien auf die eigene Seite gezogen und immer noch die letzte Hoheit über den Skandal. Denn die Bild-Leute stechen nur Passagen durch. : So schüren sie eine für sie hochproduktive Ungewissheit in Politik und Medien: Was kann da noch kommen? Für Diekmann ist das die machtvollste Position überhaupt. Er strickt am Mythos, von dem das Blatt lebt: Die letzte Patrone liegt in der Schublade von "Bild". Daran ändert auch die neueste Wendung nichts: "Bild" hat dem Präsidenten die Abschrift zukommen lassen. Er weiß jetzt also, womit er erpresst werden kann." Schulte ''schreibt jedoch auch: : ''"Und auch das sei gesagt: Nicht nur Bild inszeniert. Auch andere Medien, die taz eingeschlossen, planen Berichterstattung dramaturgisch, um möglichst großen Effekt zu erzielen, oder spielen über Bande, wenn es ihren Interessen dient." Brigitte Baetz beklagt, die "publizistische Salamitaktik des Hauses Springer (bleibe) weitgehend undiskutiert". : "Die Bild-Zeitung hält das Thema mit großer Lust am Köcheln und spielt über Bande, um sich die Meinungsführerschaft in dieser Sache zu erhalten." Auch Silke Burmester ''kritisiert diese Strategie der Bild-Zeitung.Silke Burmester: Komm zurück, liebe Würde! Spiegel online vom 8. Januar 2012. : ''"Kai Diekmann rundet in seinem Kommentar am Freitag in der "Bild"-Zeitung die gelungene Strategie des Über-die-Bande-Spielens, der Demontage ohne Kampfspuren, mit den Worten ab: 'Die Medien entscheiden nicht. Das tun die politischen Parteien. Die Bürger, die sich ihr Urteil bilden.' : Kai Diekmann ist es bravourös gelungen, die Aura des Fragwürdigen für einen Moment zu verlassen und sich als Kämpfer für die Freiheit und Wahrhaftigkeit zu inszenieren. Auch wenn so manche Frage offen bleibt. Wie etwa die, warum er den Versuch von Wulffs Einflussnahme, den, Druck auszuüben, nicht sofort öffentlich gemacht hat. Wenn es ihm tatsächlich um die Pressefreiheit oder auch um die Würde des Amtes des Bundespräsidenten gehen würde, hätte er diesen billigen Machtmissbrauch sofort publik machen müssen und nicht 14 Tage gewartet. Irgendwie hat das aber wohl nicht so ganz ins Konzept gepasst."Silke Burmester: Komm zurück, liebe Würde! Spiegel online vom 8. Januar 2012. '' Nach Ansicht von Jakob Augstein stößt den Lesern "vor allem die Rolle der 'Bild'-Zeitung (...) unangenehm auf". : ''"Ihnen entgeht nicht die Bigotterie, die darin liegt, dem Präsidenten die berüchtigte Salamitaktik vorzuwerfen - und sie in der scheibchenweisen Veröffentlichung des vorliegenden Materials selber zu verfolgen." '' ''Joachim Frank (Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger) ''sieht in dem Vorgehen der Bild-Zeitung ein ''"Schmierentheater". : "Anders als bei Wulffs „Salami-taktik“ handelt es sich hier um „Billard-Taktik“ mit kunstvollem Spiel über die Bande. Man kann das genial finden. Es kann aber auch das große Würgen einsetzen, wenn in diesem Match die Bälle „Wahrhaftigkeit“ und „journalistisches Ethos“ über den Spieltisch geschubst werden." Fragwürdigkeit des behaupteten Angriffs Wulffs auf die Pressefreiheit Die Behauptung der Bild-Zeitung, Wulff habe mit seinem Mailboxanruf den Bild-Bericht verhindern, also Zensur ausüben wollen, hält Ulrich Schulte, taz nicht für glaubwürdig, da die Bild-Zeitung in diesem Fall den Text einfach drucken würde - denn "besondere Skrupel bei Veröffentlichungen (...), die die Intimsphäre von Menschen betreffen" habe sie nicht. Auch "ethische Überlegungen (seien) in der Bild-Logik vernachlässigbar, ebenso juristische Bedenken." Auch Brigitte Baetz (Deutschlandradio) glaubt, wenn "es der Bild-Zeitung wirklich um die Pressefreiheit (ginge), hätte sie nicht längst den kompletten Text auf eigene Gefahr veröffentlicht?"Brigitte Baetz.: Lust am (Hoch-)Kochen - Die Machtspielchen der Bild-Zeitung - bei dradio, 09. Januar 2012. Matthias Thieme (Berliner Zeitung, 12.01.2012) meint, die Bild-Zeitung inszeniere sich "als Aufdeckerin von Missständen und Hüterin der Pressefreiheit".Matthias Thieme: Wallraff im Interview – Lebenslänglich für Wulff - FR und Berliner Zeitung, 12. Januar 2012. Auf Silke Burmester (Spiegel Online) wirkt der angebliche Angriff auf die Pressefreiheit deshalb unglaubwürdig, weil die Bild ihn erst nach 14 Tagen publik gemacht hat. Jan Fleischhauer schreibt dazu, : "ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass Kai Diekmann einmal als Einschüchterungsopfer zu Ruhm und Ehre kommen würde. Er vermutlich auch nicht. Dem "Bild"-Chef minutenlang auf den Anrufbeantworter zu quatschen, war in diesem Fall kein Angriff auf die Pressefreiheit, sondern eine Riesendummheit."Jan Fleischhauer: Der Schwarze Kanal – Unheimliche Verfolger (Kolumne), Spiegel online, 09. Januar 2012. Neben starkem Protest zahlreicher Kommentatoren gegen eine Selbststilisierung der Bild-Zeitung als Gralshüterin der Pressefreiheit findet sie vereinzelt auch Anerkennung, zum Beispiel von Ex-WDR-Intendant Friedrich Nowottny:Deutschlandfunk: "Dieses Land wird weiter mit diesem Bundespräsidenten leben", 5. Januar 2012 :"Das sind ja unglaubliche Vorgänge, die wir in diesen Tagen erleben. Da macht sich die "Bild"-Zeitung zum Kämpfer für die Pressefreiheit ganz allgemein. Sie hat sich all von den Banden gelöst, die ein Teil ihrer Geschichte ausgemacht haben. Sie steht wirklich haushoch an der Spitze der Medien und versucht, die Medienfreiheit zu sichern, so wie das Grundgesetz es befiehlt." Reaktionen von Kai Diekmann In einem Kommentar mit dem Titel "Kein Machtkampf" in der Bildzeitung vom 5. Januar 2012 räumte Kai Diekmann ein, eine Menge mit dem Druck auf den Bundespräsidenten zu tun zu haben. Christian Wulff sei jedoch nicht Opfer einer Medien-Kampagne, so wenig wie die Bild-Zeitung die "verfolgte Unschuld" sei. "BILD teilt aus. Ist laut, manchmal schrill und oft scharf im Urteil." Wer austeile, müsse auch einstecken können. : "Also versuchen wir, Kritik und mancherlei Unterstellung sportlich zu nehmen. Aber wer den Fall und die Probleme des Bundespräsidenten jetzt zu einem 'Machtkampf' zwischen dem ersten Mann im Staat und der größten Zeitung im Land aufpumpt, der geht wahrhaft völlig in die Irre. In der Debatte um die politische Zukunft des Bundespräsidenten spielen die Medien eine Rolle. Sie stellen Fragen, decken Fehler auf, legen Widersprüche bloß. Aber sie entscheiden nicht. Das tun die politischen Parteien. Die Bürger, die sich ihr Urteil bilden. Und ganz zuerst Christian Wulff selbst."''Bild.de: "Kein Machtkampf", Bild, 5. Januar 2012 Die ''taz ''hat am 13. Januar 2012 in Anlehnung der zahlreichen Fragen an Christian Wulff in den vorangegangenen Wochen per Mail einen kleinen ''Fragenkatalog taz.de: Mit Bitte um rasche Antwort, taz, 13. Januar 2012''an Kai Diekmann gesandt. Die Fragen zielen darauf ab, mehr Klarheit über den Umgang von "Bild" mit der Mailbox-Nachricht Christian Wulffs zu gewinnen. In seiner Antwort per Mail persifliert Diekmann zunächst den Anruf Wulffs auf seiner Mailbox, sagt dann aber eine Beantwortung innerhalb von drei Tagen zu.taz.de: Wulff-Spott und eine Zeile Ernst, taz, 13. Januar 2012 ''Felix Dachsel, taz ''berichtet am 16.01.2012 unter der Überschrift ''"Diekmann wulfft sich raus" über die Beantwortung der taz-Fragen durch Kai Diekmann und veröffentlicht sie vollständig. Der Teaser lautet: : "Welche Rolle spielt Kai Diekmann in der Mailbox-Affäre? Die Bild versprach Aufklärung. Und wird zum Wulff: schweigen, leugnen, rausreden."''taz.de: Diekmann wulfft sich raus, taz, 16. Januar 2012 Die taz gebe sich mit den dürren Antworten Diekmanns nicht zufrieden und werde weitere Nachfragen stellen. Das begründet taz-Chefredakteurin Pohl: : ''"In der Causa Wulff gehe es nicht nur um die Verfehlungen, die dem Bundespräsidenten angelastet werden, sondern auch darum, wie Medien immer wieder versuchen, selbst zu Akteuren werden, so taz-Chefredakteurin Ines Pohl. 'Nicht die Aufklärung, sondern die quotenträchtige Hinrichtung scheint doch in diesem Fall sehr offensichtlich eine große Rolle zu spielen.Deshalb unsere öffentliche Anfrage mit der wir nachvollziehbar machen wollen, wie das System Bild-Zeitung funktioniert. Bild-Chefredakteur Diekmann gelingt es mit seinen Antworten nicht, die Annahme zu entkräften, dass er gezielt Teile der Mailboxabschrift gestreut hat', so Pohl."''taz.de: Diekmann wulfft sich raus, taz, 16. Januar 2012 : Kritik an den Medien ''Bundestagspräsident Norbert Lammert ''kritisierte in einem Interview mit der ''Neuen Osnabrücker Zeitung (31.12.2011), die Medien hätten "Anlass zu selbstkritischer Betrachtung ihrer offensichtlich nicht nur an Aufklärung interessierten Berichterstattung."Beate Tenfelde: Bundestagspräsident Lammert kritisiert Medien im Fall Wulff in Neue Osnabrücker Zeitung (NOZ) vom 31. Dezember 2011. Joachim Frank bescheinigt Bettina Schausten (ZDF) Doppelmoral, weil sie im Fernsehinterview mit Wulff vorgab, für Übernachtungen bei Freunden 150 Euro zahlen und dies zwei Tage später mit den Worten "natürlich nicht" zurückgenommen habe. Jakob Augstein schreibt in seiner Spiegel-Online-Kolumne "Im Zweifel links" am 12.01.2012 unter dem Titel "Die Medien und der böse Wulff", aus der Affäre Wulff sei "unversehens eine Affäre der Medien geworden. Immer mehr Leser glauben den Journalisten ebenso wenig wie der Politik." In der Affäre Wulff habe "eine unerwartete Solidarisierung mit der Politik stattgefunden - und es sind die Medien, die unter Rechtfertigungsdruck geraten. (...) In unserem Furor schreiben wir an unseren Lesern vorbei." Auf diese Weise werde man "in den Glaubwürdigkeitsverluststrudel der Politik hineingezogen." Die Presse werde "von vielen nicht als Teil der Lösung, sondern als Teil des Problems empfunden." Im Blick auf den Vorwurf, Journalisten seien in ihrer Berichterstattung offensichtlich nicht nur an Aufklärung interessiert, schreibt Augstein "Medien wollen Einfluss, Auflage, Geld, Ehre. Das sind die Triebkräfte. In der offenen Gesellschaft sollten sie zum Guten eingesetzt werden: zur Kontrolle der Macht. Manchmal kann man mit der hehren Gesinnung von Journalisten rechnen, meistens sollte man mit ihrem Jagdeifer rechnen."Jakob Augstein: Glaubwürdigkeit – Die Medien und der böse Wulff in Spiegel Online vom 12. Januar 2012. Klaus Peter Schöppner analysiert im Hamburger Abendblatt (12.01.2012) Ergebnisse von Umfragen, nach denen "''den Deutschen (...) nicht wohl (ist) bei der medialen Anprangerung ihres Staatsoberhaupte angesichts der bisherigen Deliktlage". Möglicherweise hätten "Gutbürger mit dem Wulff-Bashing übertrieben". Je länger die Krise dauere und "je minimierter die 'aufgedeckten' Vergehen" würden, nähmen die Vorwürfe den Charakter einer Kampagne an. 57 Prozent der Bürger glaubten, "die Medien wollten Wulff 'fertigmachen'". Es entstehe derzeit "ein Solidarisierungseffekt mit einem eher harmlos wirkenden Präsidenten gegen eine als vielfach gnadenlos empfundene Presse". : ''"Nie verlangte es die Deutschen stärker nach Fairness, nach Strafe - aber auch eine zweite Chance -, nach Buße - aber auch Vergeben. Diese Fairness erfährt der Bundespräsident zurzeit nicht." Klaus-Peter Schöppner: Bürger geben Wulff eine zweite Chance Hamburger Abendblatt vom 12. Januar 2012. Marc Brost (Zeit) hält die Entwicklung der Wulff-Affäre mittlerweile (13.01.2012) für eine Posse: "Der Präsident klammert sich an sein Amt, die Medien klammern sich an das Thema." Wulff verschanze sich in seinem Schloss und gebe den Unantastbaren. : "Und die Journalisten? Sie suchen weiter, schreiben weiter, fordern weiter den Rücktritt. Je weniger sie zutage fördern, desto verzweifelter und wütender wirkt es. Die anfänglich große Affäre wird kleinrecherchiert. (...) Bloß neigen eben auch die Medien dazu, das Maß zu verlieren, immer weiterzumachen und einfach nicht stoppen zu können, selbst wenn es nichts Neues – oder besser: nichts Wichtiges – mehr zu sagen gibt. Das ist die bittere Erkenntnis aus dieser Affäre. Eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben von Journalisten ist es, Sachverhalte auch moralisch zu bewerten. Aber wer bewertet eigentlich die Moral der Journalisten? (...) Es ist etwas verrutscht in der journalistischen Arbeit: der Maßstab nämlich, welches Thema groß ist und welches klein; welches wichtig ist und welches nicht. Dazu gehört auch die Frage, wann aus einer Recherche eine Kampagne wird. (...) Natürlich sollten Journalisten nun weiterrecherchieren und berichten, wenn es etwas zu berichten gibt. Aber auch nur dann. Es mag schwer zu akzeptieren sein, dass man jemanden nicht loswird, obwohl er eigentlich gehen müsste. Aber anzuerkennen, dass Wulff erst mal bleibt, wäre keine Verbeugung vor Wulff. Sondern eine vor dem Grundgesetz."''Marc Brost: Präsidenten-Affäre Eine Machtprobe in Zeit Online vom 13. Januar 2012. * '''Kommentar: ''Zehn "Goldene Regeln" für die erfolgreiche Inszenierung eines Skandals' Weitere medienkritische Presseartikel zur Wulff-Affäre 'Hier werden Presseartikel vorgestellt, die den vorstehenden Kategorien aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht zugeordnet oder aber aufgrund ihrer Differenziertheit nicht zusammengefasst werden können. ''' *Burkhard Ewert, Die Peinlichkeiten des Präsidenten und die Probleme der Presse - Neue Osnabrücker Zeitung, 08.01.2012 **''"Der Fall Wulff ist auch eine Affäre der Medien. Eine publizistische Auffälligkeit folgt der anderen. Eine Reihe bemerkenswerter Fehlleistungen kommt dazu. Das bedeutet nicht, dass der Bundespräsident alles richtig oder auch nur glücklich gemacht hätte. Es heißt jedoch, dass das Thema ohne mediale Fehler und Einflüsse nach klassischen Maßstäben längst keines mehr wäre. Verschiedene Faktoren verhinderten dies – ein Überblick."'' *Klaus Raab, Mitten in der Schneekugel - Freitag, 12.01.2012 **''"Die Affäre um Christian Wulff ist keine geschlossene mediale Hetzkampagne. Aber eine raffinierte Selbstinszenierung der 'Bild'"'' Kritik aus der Blogosphäre *Perpetuum Mobile - Stefan Niggemeier, 07.01.2012 *Vom Glück, "Bild" zu sein - Stefan Niggemeier, 09.01.2012 **Stefan Niggemeier analysiert die Rolle von "Bild" in der Causa Wulff. "Wir haben in den vergangenen Wochen einiges Neues über den Charakter von Christian Wulff gelernt. Und nichts Neues über den Charakter der 'Bild'-Zeitung." *Causa Wulff: Kesseltreiben und/oder präsidiales Versagen? – Basics - Denkraum, 10.01.2012 *Causa Wulff: Kesseltreiben und/oder präsidiales Versagen? – Interessante Stellungnahmen - Denkraum, 10.01.2012 *Wulffs "400 Fragen, 400 Antworten" - Stefan Niggemeier, 12.01.2012 * Kritik an der Medienkritik *Harald Staun, Zwischen Mainstream und Volkes Seele FAZ, 14.01.2012 **"Die Berichterstattung zur Präsidentenkrise ist selbst in die Krise geraten. Journalisten warnen einander vor der „öffentlichen Meinung“. Was das ist, weiß leider keiner so genau." ***Kommentar: sehr differenzierter, originell argumentierender Artikel; kaum zu referieren bzw. zusammenzufassen, daher bei Interesse Artikel selbst lesen noch nicht eingearbeitete Quellen *Steffen Grimberg, Springer und der Bundespräsident: Spielen mit der Maus taz, 03.01.2012 **''"In der Causa Wulff spielt die 'Bild'-Zeitung eine zentrale Rolle ohne sie selbst einzunehmen. Und sie sah die Zukunft schon lange voraus."'' *Ulrich Horn, Die Bild-Zeitung als Nebenregierung Post von Horn, 05.01.2012 **''"Bild nutzt Wulffs Intervention nicht journalistisch, sondern taktisch-politisch. Sie verwendete die Information, um die Affäre zu verlängern und Wulff in die Enge zu treiben. (...) Ginge es Bild nur um Aufklärung, hätte sie die Tirade schon vor Wochen abdrucken müssen. Daran war Bild offenbar nicht gelegen. Sie will Wulff demontieren. Und ihre Macht demonstrieren. Die Botschaft lautet: Ohne uns regiert hier niemand, und schon gar nicht gegen uns."'' *Ulrich Horn, Herr Diekmann übt die Metamorphose Post von Horn, 06.01.2012 **''"Man mag nicht glauben, dass seriöse Organe nicht bemerken, wie sie von Diekmann eingespannt werden. Die Bürger bemerken das schon. Das erstaunlichste Ergebnis dieser Affäre ist wohl, dass die Mehrheit der Menschen ganz andere Schlussfolgerungen zieht als die Medien."'' *Daniel Bax, Wulff, die Medien und seine Frau: Die böse Betttina taz, 13.01.2012 **''"Wurde Wulff nur Präsident, weil seine Frau mehr Einkommen verlangte? Attackierte er 'Bild' nur zu ihrem Schutz? Über die Fantasien der Medien in der Affäre Wulff."'' *Felix Dachsel, Aufklären, ohne Witz - taz, 15.01.2012 **''"Die 'Bild' befasst sich mit ihrer Rolle in der Wulff-Affäre. Der Chefredakteur verspricht Antworten. An wen gab er die Mailbox-Nachricht des Bundespräsidenten weiter?"'' *Ulrich Horn, Fall Wulff: Die Stunde der Kampagneros, Post von Horn, 15.01.2012 **''"Die Bild-Zeitung hat nicht nur den Wulff-Skandal aufgedeckt, wofür sie zu loben ist. Sie hat auch Informationen unterdrückt, wofür sie zu tadeln ist. Sie hat sich nicht darauf beschränkt, über den Skandal zu berichten. Sie hat die Berichterstattung auch inszeniert. Dahinter wird der – von ihr geleugnete – Anspruch sichtbar, selbst Politik zu machen. Viele Medien taten es ihr gleich und ließen sich von ihr instrumentalisieren. Es zeigt sich, dass gewichtete Berichterstattung immer mehr von Kampagne-Journalismus verdrängt wird. Er hat sich unverhohlen zum Ziel gesetzt, Wulff zu stürzen."'' *Steffen Grimberg, "Bild"-Chef verhinderte Berichterstattung - Als Diekmann noch wie Wulff war taz, 15.01.2012 **''"Im Jahr 2005 schrieb "Bild"-Chef Kai Diekmann an Giovanni di Lorenzo von der "Zeit", um die Veröffentlichung einer Studie zu verhindern. Mit Erfolg."'' Fußnoten Kategorie:Medienkritik